


That which binds you

by ReireiKing



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReireiKing/pseuds/ReireiKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsaid memories haunted both parties for so long now that the silence between them was common- but the day when Altair realized just how much Malik meant to him was the day when Malik wouldn't wake up.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	That which binds you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inatrice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/gifts).



Altair woke up feeling a lot better and made to move only to find himself being held protectively. Malik was still asleep so he stayed in this position for a while until he heard some intangible words come from his mouth. He couldn’t make out what exactly they were but they sounded as if he was in pain.

“Mal?” He said quietly enough. He remembered reading once that waking someone if they were having a nightmare was a bad idea. Hoping that his voice would lure him out of whatever torment may be going on, he tried again.

“Malik?” This time it sounded like a strangled whimper. His arm flexed as the grip around Altair tightened.

“Hey.” Altair shoved off the arm and sat up grabbed onto Malik’s robes.

“Malik!” He shook him slightly but again to no avail. Whatever he was dreaming of it certainly held him tight. Altair started to needlessly panic as Malik had always been a light sleeper. Could he some how been poisoned? Mixed something that would only take effect now? He looked down at him one last time before jumping up (even through the pain) and walked over to the bureau desk. Whatever he had been doing before he arrived was still scattered about and could prove to yield some information. There was a discarded ink pot-along with a quill and scrolls. He would usually not give these a second glance but gently turned over the pot and and scratched lightly against the quill to see if the tip had been altered. Nothing seemed to be out of order and this only made him worry more. Scrounging up what he knew about medical care, he went back over to where Malik lay and- inspecting his face closely- saw that he had broke out in a fever. Cursing under his breath he pulled him up and held him, placing his hand along his forehead.

“Whatever has happened to you…”

——————————————

Malik woke up with a jolt. There was a distinct smell of dampness and he looked around cautiously. He could hear faint sounds of iron hitting iron and cursing.

“Brother!” His head hurt and he was dizzy.

“Malik wake up!” The voices sounded so familiar yet he couldn’t place them. A sudden shove had caught him into a stumble and he skid across the stone floor. “Wake up!” His eyes fluttered open and he awoke in a battle. Altair was now standing beside him fighting against an unknown enemy. A hand lifted him and when he looked over he could see his brother standing next to him worry laced across his face.

“You were knocked unconscious brother- are you alright?” Seeing someone running at them Malik made to inform him of the incoming danger but was shoved back again as Altair turned around and stabbed the man through the chest.

“Now is not the time for talk! If you are better grab a weapon and protect yourself!” Kadar left him be as he took a short sword from the ground and took an oversight to his surroundings. There must be at least ten men surrounding them and even more below, by the sounds of it. 

“Where…” He was cut off by a as a man who had seemed vaguely familiar made his way over.

“Don’t let them get away!” He shouted to the others. This man was obviously important- perhaps even the leader of this group. “They have the apple!”

Apple…that rang a bell in his head.

“Hate to say it but I think our best alternative is to run.” Kadar shifted his feet as he avoided another blow. “Brother seems to be at a loss and I don’t know if we can keep this up for very much longer.” His words were struggled through bated breath as he fought against the soldiers. Malik could hear Altair tsk but saw how his shoulders tensed as he sliced through one of them and pointed his fingers in the opening he made. 

“Go!” Others were soon there to take their fallen comrades place but again Altair was fighting them off. “Don’t miss the opportunity when I give you one!” He hissed through his teeth as yet another solider fell. “Now GO!” Kadar grabbed onto Malik’s hand and was dragging him from the scene unfolding. 

“What about..?” But Kadar paid no heed. He merely continued running. “Wait! We have to go back for Altair!” The tug on his arm intensified as they ran. Malik tried pulling back but the grip was strong and he was weak from the blow he endured earlier. “Kadar!”

“Enough!” The sharp voice cut him off from voicing anymore thoughts. He had never heard such strong determination from his brother before. “You think I do not know of this? He sacrificed himself for us! Now we cannot let it go in vain!” Something had made his head start throbbing and somehow this all felt so wrong. 

—————————-

Altair laid him down on the bed that was behind the closed doors. As they often slept on the pillow gathered near the entrance while he was visiting, the bed would make a better place for him to try and figure things out. Malik had started twitching involuntarily after a few moments and he watched helplessly as his face contorted in a twist of pain and frown. Altair had already tried to wake him by both shaking his body and with water- neither of them working. He was sure now that Malik had been poisoned somehow- and had yet to find the source. It was something of slow effect- as he seemed fine just the day before. Which means the source could be something not currently within the bureau which would hinder things even more. Nothing was awakening him and he feared leaving his side when he was this vulnerable. If someone from outside had caused this he certainly wasn’t going to leave him alone.

——————————-

He must have lost consciousnesses again as when he awoke this second time he was in Masyaf. He could tell right away by the sounds of the people and the dull whispers of the training field. Getting up had been more difficult than first thought and a throbbing pain came from his left side. He grimaced as his hand passed over a large gash in his arm. 

“I wasn’t able to lead you out before an arrow caught you.” Malik jumped at the voice as he had never felt a presence in his room. 

“Kadar.” Looking over at his brother only brought back the memories of the night before. “Is he?” He saw how he tensed up and lowered his head. 

“He’s recovering.” The answer came out fast and forced. He knew there was something that was left unsaid.

“Are you alright?” Kadar looked up sheepishly and smiled vaguely. 

“I managed only a few small cuts with Altair’s help. Nothing to worry over.” He mulled over going to check on him himself but was too tired to move. “You need rest. You took a blow to the head and it was a miracle you even woke up…” His voice trembled. “..So lay down and sleep. I’ll alert you if anything..”

“I wish to see Altair.” Again he noticed a twitch. “Kadar tell me what has happened. Why do you avoid the subject? If anything you should be ecstatic that we all came out unharmed with that many guards!” Then the realization hit and he glanced around the room. “Why is he not here?” Kadar made to move to the door but Malik stood up ignoring the burning pain in his head and arm. “Where is he.” Kadar was avoiding his gaze and had a stoic expression. Unyielding of any information. “Move brother.” 

“He wouldn’t wish for you to see him..” Malik shoved him aside and opened the door. 

“If you shall not tell me where he is I’ll find him myself!” He slammed the door behind him and made his way up to where the surgeons were. Even if he was a master- withholding that amount of guards wouldn’t be without injury. And Kadar’s actions only stressed his initiative further. 

————————

Altair watched him- now taking to sitting beside Malik on the edge of the bed. He had dampened a cloth with water and placed it over his forehead to cool the fever, dunking it again every so often in the fountain. The twitches had stopped for a while now but still no matter what he may do the other would not awaken. He had been inwardly debating this entire time to go and try to find the source of whatever was afflicting him or staying by his side. Closing his eyes and clenching his hands, he had made to move before he heard a whisper of his name.

“Malik?” His eyes fell upon him and he leaned down to grab onto his face. “Malik!” but there was no signs of him having awoken. His gaze fell upon the door and he took Malik’s hand into his own, holding it for only a moment. “I’ll be back. It’s for the better I promise.” And made his way outside of the roof of the bureau. 

——————————-

Malik pushed past the guards of the great hall and went directly to the grand master. “Where is Altair?” He spoke slowly- as to not sound aggressive as he felt, though it appears his tone was not what he wanted it to be. Al mualim did not turn to face him but instead continued gazing outside of the large window. 

“Are you aware of what happens when a bird cannot fly?” Malik swallowed down his sudden fear and kept his response hidden. “How cruel it would be to trap them in a cage, unforgiving while they watch their brothers take flight. Do you not agree?” He turned now, away from the window eyes hooded, looking straight at him. “You are aware of what happens when one is to far gone to be saved are you not?” Malik tensed his body and walked closer towards the grand master- placing his hands down upon his desk in an act of defiance. 

“And what of it? Has the decision already been made and kept from me? His own partner! If anything, I believe I would have a say in this!” 

“You have NO SAY in this. Do not overstep your authority. With that outburst you should be glad I’m even granting you to see him before this settles. Now be off with you.” Malik cringed and fought against another outburst to bow, if not without hesitation, and made his way out of the grand hall and into the chambers below. He glared at the guards who did not even show as if they noticed him as he walked by. He could hear the labored breathing before walking into the room and prepared himself for the worst. Turning a corner he walked into the room and held back a gasp at the sight of him. Altair’s breathing was heavy and laced with pain. He could hear how much he was in even without being close. The surgeons and doctors had left when he entered the room to give him space. 

He walked closer watching him as his head turned to face him, slowly, as if the movement itself caused pain. Malik knew without being told that he was suffering. He knew that what the Al mualim was doing was a type of freedom but resisted against those thoughts, clinging to the one that this was all some kind of dream- that he was faking- he was fine. He was the best they had and even against the odd numbers he would be ok wouldn't he? His ego was not only for show.

“Malik,” His voice was low and and it only brought out untold emotions to Malik’s face. He didn't want him to speak, he didn't want to be reminded of how human he was. How weak he could get. “I’m sorry.” 

——————————-

“I’m terribly sorry but from what you are describing it just doesn't fit any type of poison I am aware of. It could be a new type- or maybe a mixture but if so I would not know how to treat it.” The mans sorrowful expression made Altair tense. It was becoming painstakingly obvious to him that whatever was happening to Malik, he would not find a cure in town. His hunt for whatever could have caused it was to no avail either, which certainly didn’t help his frustrations. He turned from the man and made his way back to bureau- if anything he will stay by his side until this passes. 

Only a few minutes later he fell into the soft pillows and walked into the back room where Malik was resting, again he was sickly with sweat and trembling. Altair took the cloth and dropped it into the water, cooling him off with it but took his hand back at how his body was so cold. It was unlike the earlier times- this cold felt like death’s embrace. 

———————-

Malik’s head spun and he felt sick, not only from the words he had just spoken but something else entirely, it felt like a pull as if something was trying to drag him away from where he was standing. His voice caught in his throat and he wasn't able to take it anymore. He dropped onto the floor and buried himself into the makeshift bed. “What do you even have to be sorry for! Don't speak- not at all." His head was pounding, and he wasn't getting enough air. His throat was constricted and all he wanted to do was hit something. 

 

"Malik," He didn't lift his head, only remained where he was ignoring the calls. "Mal.." The sound of his voice was breaking him, how could this of happened? "Please be ok.." That..sounded off. Malik made to move up and jerked away quickly as the room turned white. It was as if the world wasn't there anymore, everywhere he looked was white and he braced himself for a fall that never happened. He was standing on nothing, yet stable. It looked as if it was breaking apart, the white interlaced with strands of gray whirling around him, focusing for one moment only to break away the next. Then the white shattered and he fell.

\-----------------

He awoke in a shock, clutching at whatever was near him and trembling from the feeling of falling. His words grasping for reality as his body regained it's composure. His breathing was labored and he felt a strong grasp of his wrist as something was holding him down. He stopped, feeling the grip and tried to calm himself down as the world regained it's form. When it did he was gazing up at the man who was beaten, who he was crying for only moments before. "Altair?" He made to reach up but his arm was still held down by grip. "Is that really you?" Malik had no idea why his eyes were wide, why he was leaning over him, protecting him from a unseen force or why his hand twitched when he spoke. His silence was intimidating if anything, as it had neither confirmed that this was another dream or not, but when his grip loosened around Malik's wrist he knew it was real. He leaned in and touched his face gently. "Why do you look so concerned for me?" Altair's eyes lit up and he wrapped the other in a tight embrace, lifting him so he sat in his arms. 

 

"I'm glad you are awake."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas request from my tumblr-  
> Ahh I hope you liked it /I'm sure it has a lot of OOC moments or mistakes in it/  
> Trying very hard to not run off right now...trying deadly hard.
> 
> I know you wanted some comfort but that counts as comfort right?  
> FOREVER AWKWARD ALTAIR
> 
> One day I'll write smut. I promise. Just not right now DON'T PRESSURE ME.
> 
> Annnyways!  
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
